


Migraines and Anxiety

by dreamyreid



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Spencer Reid - Freeform, Spencer Reid Imagines, Spencer Reid x You, Spencer Reid x y/n, spencer reid x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyreid/pseuds/dreamyreid
Summary: Spencer comes home to his girlfriend who has a migraine.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/You
Kudos: 49





	Migraines and Anxiety

Spencer was tired. He had gotten a few hours of sleep on the plane, but the seats were only so comfortable. He couldn’t wait to just come home to you and go to sleep for as long as he could. When he did finally come home, he let out a sigh of relief that you were just a few feet away and he could finally just - relax.

When he opened the door, he noticed that the entire apartment’s lights were off, and it was completely silent. This wouldn’t have been unusual, except for the fact that you had insisted to at least have the lamp in the living room on at all times - maybe even the television. Wearily, he put his hand over his gun holster and turned the light on.

“Y/N?” he calls out, turning on the lamp, and looking around the room quickly searching for any signs that you might be in danger. He hates that his mind immediately jumps to that conclusion, but with the line of work that he’s in, there’s always that chance that he could come home and you’re not there - or maybe he comes home to you being held hostage with a gun held to your head. Just the thought of this made him actually pull out his gun, and hold it to his side, just in case.

When he reaches the bedroom he turns on the light in the corner, and all his worry almost immediately goes away. You were safe, sleeping on the bed, with a rag covering your eyes. 

_

Okay, so maybe babysitting your friend’s kid while you had a small headache wasn’t the best idea. His screams and shouts and laughs, only seemed to get louder every minute he was there, and when you finally said goodbye and he was gone, you could barely see, and everything you could hear sounded ten times louder than it actually was.

You hated to say it, but you realized you had a migraine. 

This made you upset because you were planning to spend time with Spencer whenever he got home from work, but that didn’t look like it’s be happening anytime soon.

After he left, and you cleaned up the apartment, you started turning off all the lights (your mom taught you that the dark helps), and you turned off anything that made noise. You made yourself a cold rag, took some medicine, and tried to will yourself to sleep through the pain.

_

Once Spencer was dressed into something comfier, he looked over to the nightstand beside you, and noticed a bottle of Excedrin, and a glass of water that wasn’t too cold. He felt the rag on your head and noticed it had warmed, so he took it and added some more cold water to it, ringed it out, folded it, and placed it back over your eyes.

When you started to stir, he put his hand over your cheek and whispered, “Hey,” so that you wouldn’t be startled by his presence.

“Spencer?” You asked, taking off the rag, so you could see him.

“Hey, babe. How are you feeling?”

You started to sit up, and when you did, he sat next to you, putting his hand on your thigh, and started rubbing his thumb back and forth.

You put your head on his shoulder and said, “I’m okay, how was work?”

He shook his head and placed his fingers on the bridge of his nose. “It was work”. He never liked to bring the cases home to you, he’d vent of course when he needed to, told you sometimes about the hard cases, but he never wanted to worry you, and right now, that’s not what you needed. “How long have you been sleeping?” he asked.

“How did you know I had a migraine?” You thought about the medicine, and the rag, and the dark so you shook your head and said, “Nevermind. What time is it?”

“Eleven.” He said after checking his watch. “Has your migraine gone down? Anything I can do?”

You kissed his cheek and shook your head once more. “No, Spence, it’s barely there anymore. Let’s go to sleep. I know you need it.”

You stood up and stretched, walking over to the bathroom taking the cup, and the rag with you. He followed you in and wrapped his arms around you so that his hands rested on your stomach, and he put his head on your shoulder.

“I thought something happened to you.” he confessed.

“What?” you asked looking at him through the mirror.

“When the lights were off and it was silent, I thought - well I thought that you were gone and I -”

You turned around in his arms and wrapped yours around his neck making him look down at you.

“I’m sorry, I should have texted you, it just hurt to look at the screen of my phone.”

His arms tighten around you and he presses a few kisses to your neck. “It’s not your fault.”

You loved this man so much and it hurt that you had worried him. 

You hated worrying him. He already had so much to worry about and adding you to the list was not necessary. If you could, you’d take all his worries, and stressors, and his anxiety and throw it out the window, but you knew you couldn’t, and all you could do was be there for him.

He seemed to have picked up on what you were thinking about so he squeezed you a little closer, and whispered, “C’mon, let’s go to bed,” after pressing a kiss to your jawline.

You followed him into bed, and he wrapped his arm around you pulling him closer to you.

“Do you need to take any medicine for your head?” He asks.

“Maybe some Tylenol in the morning, it doesn’t hurt as much as it did.”

He nodded against you and played with the hem of your, well his, T-Shirt, and thought about what’d things would be like if you weren’t lying next to him right now…he’s probably lost his mind. You were always there right beside him whenever and wherever he needed you. The day you aren’t there is the day he loses his mind.

You could feel him tensing, which meant he was anxious and getting lost in his head like he tends to do ever so often.

You intertwined your fingers with his letting him know that you were there for him.

“I love you ya'know.” you say.

“I know.” he laughs. “I love you always.”


End file.
